In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing lower delays and so on (see non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple-access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink channels (downlink), and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink channels (uplink).
A successor system of LTE is under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE. This successor system of LTE is also referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter “LTE-A”). LTE-A systems of recent years have seen an increasing demand for communication terminals (MTCs: Machine Type Communication terminals) for small modules that involve no human-induced control. MTC terminals may be used in, for example, electric meters, gas meters, vending machines, vehicles, and other industrial instruments.